Runescape: Beyond Eternity
by helldragon.xd
Summary: My first fanfic. Follow Lije, incarnate of Saradomin, as he wakes up with no recollection of memory and is struggling to remember his past. Watch as the greatest legendary tragedy in Runescape unfold. Still needing OC's. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. =(

Authors note: Hi everyone! You'll be seeing some familiar faces in this story. I know almost everyone who's been written in here, and this is my first fanfic although I'm an experienced writer. This is Arc 1, The Combat Academy Genesis.

Lije will be around 15-16 years of age when he wakes up. He's still a level 3 at this time.

* * *

Arc 1: The Combat Academy Genesis!

* * *

Chapter 1: Epilogue

* * *

Light…

It was painful trying to reach it inside the depths of darkness. The tunnel seemed endless as I felt as if I was underwater, drowning. I needed light… life. Suddenly, wispy tendrils of brightness enveloped me and carried me towards it, blanking everything out.

"Agh!" I cried out, suddenly thrown into reality as if someone threw a light switch. Moaning, I looked around. Finding a pool of water, I slaked my thirst and took a moment to examine my features. Dark hair with dark hazel eyes greeted me, with a decent build on my body as well. I wore a dark shirt with light green pants. Leathery boot were on my feet. Getting up, I took a moment to take over my surroundings. I was standing on a small hill that radiated life apart from its surroundings, which were gray and ashen. Confused, I sat back down near the pool again as numerous butterflies danced past me.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud to no one in particular. Only empty silence greeted me, however, resonating into the empty void in the distance. Sighing, I gave up and laid back again into the soft grass, enjoying the cool rush of the small creek. I didn't know who I was or how I got here, but the comfort of this small paradise soothed my senses. For a second, maybe I thought this was heaven.

Food… I was actually starving. Somehow I knew I needed to eat to sustain myself and survive. Unfortunately, nothing surrounded me except flowers and insects and water, which gave me very little to no options for food. Suddenly, a form's shadow covered my face, diverting my attention.

"Well. What do we have here?" A man dressed quite elegantly in white and gold insignia with a fancy cape said, leaning over my prone body. "Why's a noob like you here in the wilderness?" Frowning, I stared back into his hard, sea-blue eyes before retorting. "Shut up." Why did I know what shut up means? Where and when have I learned that phrase? It came out naturally as if I used and heard it plenty before.

The elegant man looked surprised before fiddling with a powerful looking sword he carried. It seemed to radiate light when he swung as if to test it by twirling it around with his wrist. Somehow, I felt as if I've seen this man somewhere before. The man stopped swinging as he caught my own cold gaze upon him. "What?" He asked. "Never seen a sword before?"

Narrowing my eyes, I shook my head as I tucked my legs into my body. "No, it just feels as if I've seen you before. Like we met in person and travelled together…" Flashes of someone who looked similar to me but dressed in royally trimmed blue armour and wielding a powerful looking sword echoed in my head. I remember the person shaking hands with this guy who was in front of me now, a feeling of comradeship and trust. Shaking the image out because it started to give me an excruciating headache, I returned my focus back to the man. He had a somewhat incredulous and amused look as he returned my gaze, strengthening my suspicion of knowing this person. He grinned.

"The name is Zezima, the first explorer." He said with a hint of pride. "Legendary slayer, adventurer, and not too bad with the ladies if I may agree. How would a level 3 noob like you know me in person?" He laughed. The familiar sound brought the headache back as I winced.

Frowning, I sighed as I crashed back into the grass. "I just don't know. I have no idea how I got here or how I had the feeling that I knew you. I don't know where I am, who I am, or anything. I just don't." I noticed somehow the man's combat level was 200, and somewhere in my mind, I knew that he was one of the best fighters alive. Zezima frowned back as he studied me. "Well then. Since I'm feeling tranquil today, follow me little noobie." I bristled at the "noob" part, even though I had no idea what it meant. "I'll lead you out and take you to somewhere safe. But, I do have to admit, you do seem pretty familiar to me too." He grinned his boyish grin again, although as if he was lying. He held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Lijiexiong… Lije."

Returning the grin, I pondered at how he knew my name when even I didn't know. Lije. When I grabbed onto his hand, a bright light enveloped me again, along with Zezima. Opening my eyes as the brightness faded away, I found myself on a bridge with a castle just to the West. A cool wind blew past me as a multitude of people passed by, while most of them were attacking some goblins in a camp just past the bridge. Shuddering at the brutality of them slaughtering life so mercilessly, I turned away and found a note in my hands.

* * *

"Lije. I gave you a new magic backpack and items that all adventurers would receive. Everything will be revealed in time. For now, head to Lady Deathknell's combat academy and train there. We'll meet again, I assure you, and I'll answer the rest of the questions. Until then, I leave you some of your previous possessions. Goodbye."

-Zezima

P.S This note made of magic will explode once you finish reading this. Sorry about that.

* * *

"Fuc-" I was then greeted with a painful explosion to the face, stunning me and hitting 50 hitpoints of damage. Scowling in rage that I lost half my health because of that man's arrogance, I looked into the magic backpack he gave me. I found a decent amount of healing tonics, some funny potions that read Attack, Defence, and Strength with different colours for each of them. Some food and two crayfish cages as well. There was also coin pouch that contained 5000 gp. Rummaging through everything else, I came upon a 2-handed sword that somehow managed to fit into the tiny sack. Guess is why they call it a "magic" backpack then.

Observing the sword, I noticed that it was very similar to the one in my memories, except that it was much smaller in size and didn't have the same blaze it had before. However, it still burned blue and red and I could tell that it was still quite powerful. Sighing, I sheathed it and prepared to find this "Combat Academy" This Zezima had instructed me to do.

After a couple minutes, I manage to find myself in a small training arena where a fierce looking red-headed lady stood at the center, surrounded by various individuals. Slowly approaching the group, I was rudely shoved from behind by another low leveler who was combat level 30. As I slowly got up, I noticed that he and his buddies were all snickering from my fall. They all wore steel armour and carried steel longswords, showing off their higher stats. The bastard that shoved me had a mithrial scimitar in his sheath.

"What's wrong noob?" One of his stupid buddies said, still snickering like an idiot as I glared at them. "Little wussy got hurt?" They continued to laugh stupidly and loudly, annoying much of the individuals that were here to learn about combat as well. However, no one made a move to do anything because of their levels. Luckily, Lady Deathknell herself was approaching the scene, fire in her eyes and enraged from being interrupted in her speech. Her hands glowed with pulsing red energy.

"Do we have a problem here, gentlemen?" She said coldly, only her eyes betraying her calm front. Lady Deathknell glared at the faggots who were being… well, faggots. They cowed and stepped back. However, turning to me, her eyes turned slightly soft and showed pity as she noticed that I was too low leveled and inexperienced to defend myself, like almost everyone here. Casting some sort of amplification spell with 2 funny looking sphere objects with a picture of a scale on them, she began her speech on introduction to the Combat academy.

"Welcome to the Combat Academy, adventurers. The Combat Academy, also known as the Duel Academy, is a place where we teach every one of you how to fight in the evolution of combat, where knowing how to fight correctly is the key to survival and success in this treacherous universe known as Runescape. This is Lumbridge, for all the fighters who are new." She looked at me and a select few individuals who seemed to be around my level. "We all live in this part of the world, known as Gielinor. You will all be separated according to your abilities to fight. At the lowest level, it's Red. Most of you new people, which are first years, will start here. Yellow is intermediate, signifying you have a decent grasp of the concepts and can fight decently, which are most of the second and third years are at. Finally, it's Blue, the elites. Only the top fighters, usually only some select third years, could achieve this ranking and will have a chance to participate in the Duel Arena finals, with amazing rewards that even most experienced adventurers wouldn't dream of. The test to determine your rankings shall be in 3 weeks. The entire Academy year will be three years. So until then, everyone will all have boarding lodges in Lumbridge castle that Duke Horatio have so gratefully donated in hopes that some of you would become his own personal elite guardsmen for only until the placement exams. For everyone that have passed, you will all be receiving lodgings depending on your ranking in the Combat Academy itself." I noticed the buildings past the training field we were all standing in.

"However, food you would have to provide for yourself. Classes begin tomorrow. So until then, good luck and pay attention, as well as train." Lady Deathknell finished, sipping a mug of cool water to ease her throat. She teleported away to God knows where, probably wanting to get away from the crowding she was now getting.

* * *

The enormous group dispersed. Everyone found themselves hanging with their levels as the higher leveled noobs and lower leveled ones each banded according to their level. I found myself with a boy who was about the same age as I was. He had dark brown hair with black eyes and carried an iron scimitar with a funny looking gold shield. The boy stuck out his hand. "Name's X10Freedom." He said, a little timid, not meeting my eyes. "Freedom for short." Shaking his hand, I replied. "I'm Lijiexiong. Lije for short. I guess we're all here to get stronger, huh? Anyways, want to help me make supper? I've seen crayfish around these streams. I have a spare crayfish cage if you're interested…"

I swear his eyes grew to the size of a balloon and his expression turned to childish awe. "No way! Crayfish!" He shook my hand profusely. "That's a deal bro! I love crayfish." Chuckling awkwardly, I managed to release my now dead hand from his over-excited grip. Working together, Freedom and I cut logs all over Lumbridge castle. We both noticed how the trees strangely re-appear just after we cut them. There was also an Olive-coloured book in each of our backpacks that told us our woodcutting levels were 5. We began fishing just behind some church and each managed to catch quite a number of the tasty morsels. Our fishing quickly grew to 3 and firemaking to 6 as we built the fire. However, as we began cooking, Freedom turned to be a terrible chef as he burned nearly all his fish, but his cooking level rose to 2. I, however, had much better luck. When I was done, my cooking was 4 and I only burnt one or two of the delicious crayfish. Feeling sorry for the sad Freedom who was near tears over having only 4 crayfish to tuck in, I split my generous amount and we both feasted. Feeling satisfied and full, Freedom and I headed back to lumbridge castle to find our room for the night. As we walked back, I learned more of his history as he asked about mine.

"Um… I left home in Burthrope after the trolls attacked." Freedom told me rather sadly. "Never knew Mom and Dad. I managed to survive because a legendary hero managed to destroy the corruption in Burthrope and Taverly. His name was Mainiac97, and it is rumoured that he has connections to the God of Balance. I'm really grateful to him." I smiled at his story. However, Freedom turned to me right then and asked, "What's yours?"

I paused. I didn't know how to explain I had no recollection of my past and I just somehow appeared in this place called the "Wilderness." I told Freedom all about how I met this strange and powerful man named Zezima, who gave me everything I have now saying that I used to have them in the past. "I also received this." I unsheathed my strange and powerful looking sword. The blade was in the shape of a wing, and it gave off light from the blue and red steel. "No idea on what kind of sword it is though." I laughed sheepishly.

Freedom nodded, seemingly to believe me. "Did this Zezima person call himself anything when you met him?"

Thinking back, I remembered the titles he called himself. "He called himself the first explorer, legendary adventurer and slayer, and…" I sweatdropped. "Pretty good with the ladies. Why?"

Freedom's eyes widened. "I thought you were just speaking bull at first. I met him… Once. He said the exact same thing when he was introducing himself and gave me this shield." He took out his golden shield that was shaped like the sun. "This is the legendary Solarius Shield." It looked liked a plain golden shield to me, though. "But you've seriously met THE Zezima." My eyebrows raised at the reverence he was now staring at me with. "What's so big about that man?" I asked. "Sure, he's high leveled and seems powerful. But that's just about it."

Freedom raised his own eyebrows at me. "You really don't know?" I facepalmed. "Does it look like I know?"

* * *

"Zezima is just like he said, legendary slayer, adventurer, and explorer." Freedom began as we found our rooms thanks to a kind guard near the entrance. "First person to reach 99 slayer, the highest level for any stat, except for dungeoneering I think, which is level 120." He frowned at his loss of memory. "Let's head to the bank first."

Climbing up to the third level of the castle, I watched Freedom as he spoke to the man behind the counter about opening two accounts for both of us. However, when the man got to me, he stared confusingly as I told him my name. "You already have an account, sir." The banker said, handing me a key. Freedom and I stared wonderingly at each other as I cautiously approached my vault.

We had stashed our stuff in the vaults and I had found some nice iron armour inside my account somehow. I also had weird boxes that read "sets" on them but I had no idea what they are used for. One read "Royal D'hide Set Blessed" and I tried to see what it would do. I threw it on the ground to see if it did anything but all it did was just lay there. Getting frustrated after twenty minutes of various methods that proved no progress, I finally picked it up and chucked it out the window, ignoring the shock of many other onlookers in the bank as it plummeted into the stream, never to be seen again. I closed my account as I decided to take the iron set out tomorrow for the lesson at the Combat academy rather than taking it out now.

Freedom continued to explain as we were heading back to our rooms. His was room 107, mine was 108. We luckily managed to get rooms right next to each other since they were both vacant, and we felt safe that we would watch each other's backs. "Zezima was also supposed to have connections to the gods of this realm for being the strongest fighter." Freedom said with the same reverence when he found out that I had met Zezima. "The major ones are Saradomin, Guthix, and Zamorak. There are also other ones but that's not important right now. Zezima had also mapped and helped keep the peace of most of Gielinor. He once even took out a mage clan just by himself with no food. Apart from everything, he's also rich and is married to the second strongest warrior, who's a girl and is has almost as much reputation he does. Her name is Uloveme. They're both very well known for their prowess in combat and have been happily married 8 years ago. They have a son named Suomi who everyone thinks will exceed past his parents. Anyways, let's just say Zezima is the most renowned and legendary person in probably all of Runescape. There." Freedom noticed that I was already in my bed and he was still standing outside my room talking to himself. "Hey! Were you even listening!" Freedom whined.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you." I smirked from the comforts of my bed, ignoring his boring speech. "Now go to sleep." I playfully threw a pillow at him.

Freedom smirked as he threw the pillow back in the same manner. "Goodnight Lije." He turned out the door. "Goodnight Freedom." I called before drifting off to oblivion.

* * *

"I won't let you!" A look-alike of me shouted. "Die! Saradomin Strike!" He casted a powerful blast of concentrated light that hit the person in the darkness, sending him back and dealing nearly 10000 hitpoints of damage. My look-alike panted, dressed in that same divine blue with gold trim armour I had seen earlier in my memories. However, he had angelic wings and the sword he wielded was in full blaze now, illuminating the shadows. Gaping wounds were scattered all over his muscular yet battered body.

"Where am I?..." I asked myself as I saw the battle through some omniscient point of view. The person in the void laughed evilly as he came into view, unscathed as he blocked it with an attack called Flames of Zamorak, in which I had no idea how I knew. He wore the same blue armour as the other me but it was red with a hellish trim with the same colour as his eyes. His dark hair blazed as he blocked the other me's slash with his own brutal looking sword. "You won't save her. She's mine now." He taunted. A beautiful looking girl was in his arms, with light brown hair and bright golden hazel eyes, but they were dull and lifeless. Her naked body showed many traces of physical abuse, much to my horror and disgust. "I know her…" I in dream form said, staring at her familiar face. Pain suddenly assaulted my chest as I was interrupted by the other Lije's roar of frustration as he pushed back from the attack and began charging up an even stronger blast than the one he sent earlier. "Then I swear, I shall drag you to hell even if it takes all of my very essence." He snarled at the figure in the shadows. "Die, Zamorak!"

"Oh really?" The evil figure laughed again. The girl was sucked up by a void he created as he began to charge up a blast that had the same power as the other Lije's. "Then may the best God win! Chaos… Blast!" He fired a gigantic red sphere that seemed to take up nearly all of my mind.

"Judgment Blast!" The other Lije fired a similar blue attack that took almost as much space. I shielded my eyes.

* * *

Damage: N/A

* * *

The two attacks collided with enough force to blank everything out. Including me.

I woke up, breathing heavily. My entire body was covered in sweat. Traumatized by the battle in my dream, I crashed back into the soft bed, calming down. "What… Was that?" I asked aloud to the emptiness, my heart thumping heavily.

…It was going to be a sleepless night.

* * *

Rate and review please! Thanks. My first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. =(

Author's note: In this story, combat will be done differently. I included mix skills when EOC first came out. I disliked how they changed the skills to only the combat type your weapon was. This story will contain mostly F2P abilities.

All Incarnate's heath points will be at around 10000. They are only about level 130 each at that time. Prayer will be 2000 because of their divine nature.

For everyone's information, you'll see a lot of references.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Combat Genesis! Revelation of fate?

* * *

"Lije!" Freedom hammered at my door as I moaned. Slowly crawling up, I gingerly rubbed my hand across my tired face from the traumatic dreams I had last night... Just what were those dreams?

Sighing, I tried shaking it out of my head as I dressed in my simple black shirt and green pants. I quickly slipped onto my boots and rushed to the door to let my new friend in. "Sorry Freedom!"

I opened the door to find myself face to face with a very disheveled looking brunette. Freedom looked grumpy as he already had his shield and iron scimitar strapped, also wearing some sort of leathery armour. "We're late!" He screamed at me. Pointing to a clock, my eyes widened as I realized that what he said was true. We were supposed to report to the Combat academy by 7:30 a.m. and it was already 8:00. "We're going to be kicked out of the academy if we don't hurry our asses up!"

Swearing, I grabbed Freedom in tow and sped to the bank, nearly crashing into numerous other people. I already had my own 2-handed sword strapped and ready to go and quickly withdrew the iron armour I saw yesterday. Noticing a funny red amulet with a slight glow to it, I had grabbed that as well with some various food that I might need later. Thanking the clerk and closing my account, Freedom and I rushed through Lumbridge castle and sprinted towards the training grounds. Grabbing two delicious baked potatoes and we passed by the nice café, costing us only 4 gp for its quality, we had a rushed breakfast as we barely managed to make it in with the rest of the group. Lady Deathknell stood on a podium with six individuals, all ranging from levels 130 to 150 as she shut the gates surrounding the academy with magic. Casting another amplification spell, she began her explanation of what we were supposed to do to prepare for our exams.

"Hello again adventurers." She began. "As you already know, today is week one of the training for the exams in three weeks. Apart from single combat, all of you must learn at how to proficient when working in a group against an enemy. I shall now pair off you all into groups and send you into separate areas to train. Each group will have approximately 6 people." Looking around, I now noticed our number to be around 70 newbies now. The number probably increased slightly from all the people who missed the orientation yesterday. "The placement exams requires each group to fight one another, and the group that comes out on top shall have all members automatically be placed in Yellow. Remember, we're also looking at how well you contribute and fight by yourself too. Don't think that piggybacking your friends will get you into the elites." She paused for a moment to glance at some of the people who were sticking to the higher levelers like glue.

Lady Deathknell continued her speech. "Everyone shall now receive a number from 1 to 6. Group 1 shall be training with Ovan!" A charismatic looking man with blue glasses bowed, arms around a pink haired girl dressed in a matching mage outfit. I noticed the last person in the order were glaring at the couple. "Group 2 shall be with Shino!" The woman who had Ovan's arms around her waist curtsied and blushed prettily. "Group 3 is with Black Rose!" A woman with dark skin hitched her enormous sword to her shoulder as her name was called. "Group 4 is with Kite!" A young, handsome man in early adulthood carrying two swords nodded to us, putting his arm around Black Rose's shoulder, making her blush. "The 5th Group is commanded by Atoli!" A pretty, kind-eyed girl bowed modestly, wearing a golden mage robe that was similar to Shino's. "And finally, last but not least, the 6th Group is mastered by Haseo!" The man who had glared at Shino and Ovan glanced at us warily as he took a swig from a bottle, making the others sweatdrop. He wielded two golden scimitars and had shocking white hair. "Now adventurers! Pick a number! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

* * *

After an approximate of 20 minutes, I found myself in front of the bag to pick a number. Reaching in, I snagged a piece of paper and pulled it out...

It read number 6. Guess I was stuck with Mr. Emo then.

Luckily, Freedom managed to get in my group. Glancing over, I saw three other newbies that were with us trying to fix lunch with no progress. Two had wooden shields and a bronze dagger while the third only had an bronze longsword as they tried to cook crayfish that only burnt when they tried to put it over the fire. I sighed, turning my attention away from our pathetic squadron, and cautiously approached our so called "mentor" who was sitting against the fence, drinking.

"Hello." I greeted timidly. Haseo took another swig as he lazily looked at me. "Can you give me some tips on how to fight?" Haseo put the bottle down and began to sharpen his swords. After a brief silence, he looked up slowly.

"Here's some advice." He smirked. "Stay alive!" He laughed as he returned to his bottle. Not knowing that Freedom was behind, he startled me as he replied with, "that's very funny." He lunged at Haseo and slapped the bottle out of his hands, shattering it as it impacted with the dirt floor "Only not to us." The other three newbie members looked at us, shocked.

Haseo seemed to take a while to consider before he suddenly jumped up and socked Freedom across the face. Feeling enraged at seeing this worthless drunk hitting my friend, I backhanded him into a set of training armour, stunning him and pathetically dealing 1 damage. He crashed into the metal, sending various pieces of it and its weapons flying. Freedom stepped up behind me, rubbing his sore jaw that looked now to be bruised. He unsheathed his iron scimitar and Sun Shield as I unsheathed my mysterious 2-h sword. Haseo slowly stepped out from the mess, appearing to be as mad as hornets. He also got into a fighting stance with his golden scimitars while Freedom and I were standing back to back, waiting for his attack. I knew we couldn't win against him, as we were obviously outmatched by his supreme combat level. However, I felt that Freedom would fight with me until the very bitter end, so I stayed my position and anticipated our mentor's attack.

Suddenly, Haseo laughed so loud that Freedom and I flinched hard. He sheathed his swords as his eyes now showed amusement and friendliness. "Good. Nice to see some fire in this group." I bristled, still untrusting. "Don't worry. Put down your weapons. I was merely testing to see if any of you had the will to fight." Hesitating, Freedom and I put up our weapons.

Haseo smirked. "We're still waiting for two more members. There was a slight excess of applicants and the number totaled 63. They should be coming right about... now."

Let's just say that I, Lijiexiong, can be said to have fallen in love at that point onward. Two very beautiful girls walked up to our group. One girl carried a very particular bow and wore some very pretty green leather armour that reminded me of a female Robin Hood. The colour of her fancy bow reminded me of how it matched my sword's red and blue. The other carried a blue staff and wore some very pretty mage clothes, showing off her curves. I noticed that the guard that was patrolling around our area had also noticed the two beauties as I heard him murmur, "Oh dear lord Saradomin! Forgive me! For I have just sinned" I sweatdropped as the guy fell to the ground and began praying for forgiveness rather loudly.

The mage girl took off her hood, shaking her strawberry blond hair out, mesmerizing most of the other males who were also watching nearby. Unfortunately, I also noticed dear Freedom captivated to the point to where he was nearly drooling, much to my embarrassment. Just why the hell must everyone be getting all horny over these two girls?

However, it was the ranger girl was the one that caught my eye though. Her bow had the same red-blue colour as my sword, as well as the glow. She took off her coif to reveal dark brownish hair and friendly hazel eyes with a shapely body. My eyes widened as I realized that she was very similar to the girl from my dreams, except that she had different facial features and body shape! I was suddenly hit with an awful headache as I struggled to remember her name... What was going on?...

* * *

Thunder flashed overhead as a large group approached a lone figure sitting on a hill. The wilderness! I realized again in dream state.

Four men and three women stood away from the base of the hill. The darkness obscured the others from my view as one of the figures stepped forward. Eyes widening, I noticed that it was the person that was fighting the other Lije in my previous dream. However, he didn't seem evil, only tired looking and worn out as his dark eyes surveyed the figure standing on the hill.

The person on the hill stepped forward. I gasped as I noticed the familiar armour and weapon.. It was me! However, the once blue colour of the armour had turned black, giving the other me a darker look. The once bright sword that illuminated the shadows was now a wicked looking red blade that seemed to radiate only pure evil. I also noticed how his eyes were now blood-red, even darker than what the figure had in my first dream, and the dark, sadistic grin that he wore on his face. Standing up, the other me turned to the group.

"Well hello, my old friends." The other Lije said tauntingly, mocking the figures below. Another figure stepped out as he unsheathed a huge, green blade that had runic markings on it. He had brown hair, dark eyes, and rosy cheeks. The man also wore similar armour, except instead of red or gold trim, he had green. "What? Are we resorting to violence already?" The other me laughed manically.

The man with the green armour and sword glared at the other evil Lije. "You have caused Gielinor already so much suffering. We might have been friends once, but that was before you decided to slaughter thousands! Sword of Edicts!" His weapon began glowing with power, illuminating his determined face.

"Thanks Mainiac." The man in the red trimmed armour said. "Lije. You've allowed yourself to be consumed by the shadows, like me. However, you've gone beyond of what is evil. You are now evil itself. None of us wants to do this but..." A tear dripped from his dark eyes as he pulled out a large, spiked and red whip. It then morphed into a large 2h with studded spikes as he got into a combat position.

"Let's do this Sin!" Mainiac and Sinlimitless charged the evil me, gaining momentum as they closed on him. Other me merely smirked as he dodged their furious slashes. He sent a chain of dark blue energy that bound Sinlimitless, leaving him helpless as other Lije yanked on the chain, preparing to cleave the man in two. However, Mainiac severed the chain before Sin could get close enough for dark Lije to cut him. Scowling, other Lije teleported back and anticipated their next attacks.

* * *

Sinlimitless's hitpoints: 10000/10000 Prayer: 2000/2000 (Piety) (Rapid Renewal) (Redemption) (Smite) (Protect all)

Mainiac's hitpoints: 10000/10000 Prayer: 2000/2000 (Piety) (Rapid Renewal) (Smite) (Rapid Renewal) (Protect all)

Lije's hitpoints: 10000/10000 Prayer: 2000/2000 (Turmoil) (Leech all) (Smite) (Deflect all)

* * *

Nodding to Mainiac, Sinlimitless fired a huge surge of dark flames that incinerated nearly half the hill evil Lije had been standing on a split second. Other Lije grimaced as he was blinded by Sinlimitless's dark magic and from the ash that was now interfering with his vision. Mainiac appeared behind other Lije and Slashed him hard across the back, dealing over 3000 hitpoints worth of damage and sent dark Lije flying into the charred hill. Other me roared in pain as he blasted Mainiac back with a concentrated blast of blue magic.

Teleporting behind him, the other Lije sent his blade deeply into Mainiac's gut, making him convulse in pain as he ripped his sword out. About to deal the finishing blow, I watched in horror as Sin's 2h came soaring through the air and impaled dark Lije in the abdomen, making him drop his sword as he fell off the hill, dying.

"Mainiac!" Sin cried. "Can you hear me? Don't move, I'll heal you." Sin's hands turned light red as he began to reverse other Lije's damage, the shredded tissue soon began to mend. He crashed to the ground in relief as the Guthix's incarnate's breathing returned to normal. Mainiac's eyes slowly opened as he took on his friend of his best friend. "Did we... win?"

Sinlimitless, the Zamorak incarnate, shook his head. "Lije wouldn't go down that easily. Get ready." Mainiac slowly picked himself up, supporting himself on his Sword of Edicts.

* * *

Sinlimitless's hitpoints: 5470/10000 Prayer: 687/2000 Adrenaline: 40%

Mainiac's hitpoints: 3403/10000 Prayer: 700/2000 Adrenaline: 20%

Lije's hitpoints: 4680/10000 Prayer: 1034/2000 Adrenaline: 30%

* * *

Other Lije suddenly roared, flying up in hellish angelic wrath as his wings extended themselves. He sent a telekinetic grab to retrieve his sword that was lodged into a rock and charged the other two incarnates. Laughing evilly, he kicked them both off the ruined platform, stunning them both and sending them flying. Appearing suddenly before Sinlimitless, he slashed him angrily three times with his sword in his fury while laughing sadistically. The Zamorakian incarnate crashed to the ground, fatally wounded.

"No!" Mainiac roared as he charged up a powerful looking attack. "Guthix Claws!" The evil me was sent back as multiple green claws slashed him, drawing blood and making him cry out. Mainiac ran over to Sin and stuck a whole healing tonic into his mouth. Coughing and choking the bitter substance down, Sin slowly stood up from being suddenly revitalized.

Teleporting, the dark Lije appeared in front of Mainiac once again and backhanded him into the ash. Stunned, he picked the Guthix incarnate up with an invisible choke hold that seemed to asphyxiate him as he charged up his own powerful attack. Smiling cruelly and enjoying the look of fear on his victim's face, the evil me stuck his hand right on Mainiac's chest. "Saradomin Strike!"

I was shocked as time seemed to slow down. The evil Lije shot the blast of darkness right through the Guthix incarnate's chest, instantly killing him. I saw Sinlimitless cry out in horror as the other me dumped his corpse unceremoniously on the ground, still laughing in his victory. Roaring, Sinlimitless cut himself with his own blade to achieve more power for his attack as he attempted his strongest ability. "Chaos Blast!"

Other Lije smirked as he charged up his own ultimate attack. "Just like old times, eh? Judgment Blast!"

* * *

And just like that, everything blanked out once again as white soon erased everything in my vision.

They both crashed into the now decimated hill. Dark me coughed hard as blood leaked from his mouth. However, I somehow knew that as long as their essence remained alive, their armour would never break and would regenerate any damage done to it. Crawling up, the evil Lije and Sinlimitless glared at each other as it began to rain upon their mortally wounded bodies. Supporting himself on his blade, dark me spoke out, his voice ringing in the emptiness.

"So this is it, huh?" Evil Lije smirked. "Personally, I actually don't hate you for stealing her away from me the first time when under the influence of darkness." He coughed again, splattering more blood onto the ground. "I guess that even gods can fall under the power of lust." I was confused by the other me's statement.

Sinlimitless crashed to his knees, his overtaxed body already at its limit. "It was only a crush at first that grew from the darkness within me. To be honest, I was jealous of you for having such pure feelings for her. However, it was only the shadow that controlled me that forced me to have those feelings and to do those actions. I loved Crystal..."

I was again at a loss of words after witnessing the horrific battle and the revealing of feelings. Just who was I really? Who was that girl I supposedly fell in love with?

The other me smiled, this time seemingly more like me. Like his good, old self. "Maybe it's best that I died being known as a villan. At least she can hate me and wouldn't feel guilty anymore." Dark Lije crashed into the ash on his back, staring at the sky. "They never would have to know that it was all for the better."

Sinlimitless also crashed onto his back. "Because she seems more happy with him, huh? To allow everyone to hate you so they would have no regret... Always the smartest out of the three of us" He choked on his blood, passing away.

The other Lije closed his eyes and seemed to be at peace. "Exactly." He chuckled. "See you soon, old friend... Sorry for everything, everyone. Goodbye Lish..." He then also breathed his last and died.

I sadly and confusedly stared at the bodies of the three great warriors. So many questions rushed through my head, and yet, there were still not enough answers. Just what could have made these old friends fight? But most of all, what rang in my head was that girl's name.

Suddenly, a void opened up as two figures emerged from a time fissure in my mind. My eyes bulged from seeing the familiar Zezima in his usual fancy clothes and shiny sword with another individual who wore a wolf mask and carried a powerful looking dagger that carried a blue glow. They surveyed the destruction left by the battle of those three, sadly observing the now deceased corpses.

"Damn. We were too late." Zezima said, seemingly passionate in frustration as he pounded the ground in anger. However, his companion made no move to console him as he took out his rage on the dirt. "Damn him. That traitor God. Now the last guardians of the world are dead, having turned onto one another, used by their feelings."

His companion slowly craned his head to stare at him from the mask. He began speaking in a deep and empty voice. "There is a way to fix everything. All that has happened. However..." His voice was then inaudible.

Zezima's eyes widened. "So I'll have to leave her and my son, huh." He paused. "Would it actually finally bring peace if we do this, Jagex?"

His companion, Jagex, nodded. "However, there will be no happy endings for these fallen warriors. Being Gods come with great responsibility. Individual Sacrifices are always needed for the greater group. Gielenor shall be restored when they fulfill their roles, although tragic." I became more confused from their words. What were they talking about?

Zezima's eyes filled with tears. "I wish that only I had to take on the burden. They're so young... not even able to be considered as adults yet. Why should they suffer so much when they have done no wrong? Answer me Jagex!" He grabbed onto the masked giant's cloak. His hands passed through his clothes as if it was through water.

Even Jagex now looked slightly sad as his masked face tilted down slightly. "There's no choice. If I had the power to alter the fates, I'd do it. However, this has all been predetermined, but rest assure knowing that Runescape will finally achieve the peace everyone has desired all this time. When all the followers could all live in harmony. When wickedness and corruption shall cease to exist..."

The great Zezima then crashed onto his knees to my shock, tears fully released now. "For those lovers to only able to cherish their time together for such a short period... Only to be re-united for eternity in death..." This was definitely not the cool hero I had met back in the wilderness. However, I felt as if this all relates to me. Will I really suffer such a terrible fate? Were they talking about what's to come for me?

Jagex sighed. "Come on. We can waste no time. If we don't alter everything now, all would be lost." Holding out his hand, Zezima reluctantly took it as he stood up solemnly. "Alright."

Their hands touched, creating another light this time that was brighter than before, enveloped me completely again and threw me straight back into subconciousness...

* * *

"Augh!" I moaned, waking up to something cold and yet splashing all over my face. Slowly looking up, I found myself face to face with the beautiful ranger girl who was standing rather close to me, lips just inches away from mine. Blushing, I slowly crawled back from her close, observant face as I slowly picked myself up. "What happened?" I asked. My clothes were completely drenched.

The ranger girl crossed her arms. "You blanked out." She spoke in her irresistibly cute voice. I felt myself blush again under her warm eyes. "I dragged you over here to the stables and splashed you with water to see if you woke up. Luckily, you did. Had me worried for a second there." She smiled sweetly. She then pointed to my 2 handed sword that was stuck into a haystack to keep it upright. "You have a nice sword too... Reminds me of my Firebrand." She lifted her bow that was extremely similar to my weapon up, reminding me of all the similarities it had with my sword.

Avoiding her gaze, I mumbled out a "Thanks" as I pulled my sword out of the haystack. Turning out towards the door, I suddenly remembered that if my hunch was right, then her name should be... I sped back in excitement.

"Wait!" I cried out as the girl was about to exit the other side. She raised an eyebrow quizzically at me as I panted in front of her, exhausted from that quick sprint. "Sorry. I didn't catch your name. My name's Lijiexiong. Lije for short." I smiled as I held out my hand.

The girl smirked mischievously and cutely. I have no idea, but it felt like as if I loved this girl before I knew her. Just who was she?

"The name's Eilish, the soon-to-be best ranger in all of Gielinor." She smiled, sticking her hand gently in mine. "Lish for short."

* * *

And just like that, I knew that I had to protect her no matter what. If fate was going to turn my life into hell, then so be it. However, I vowed to myself. I will never, ever let her suffer again. Even if it costs my life. I might not know why I feel this way, or how I had met her before, but my mission was obvious.

I will protect her. Forever and always.

* * *

Chapter 2 finished! Rate and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I own nothing. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Author's note: My good laptop broke and I lost almost all the chapters I was going to fix. However, this somewhat provides me with an excellant chance to rebuild the plot and fix most of the mistakes I have made this way. The updates will be unfortunately be slowing down slightly, but I will guarantee the story and plot to be much better; with fewer mistakes.

Enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm fighting Eilish! What?

* * *

"Sucker!" I punished my poor best friend for leaving an opening by batting him across the face with my sword, sending him sprawling into a dummy. Haseo was thoughtfully watching Freedom and I spar from a distance, sucking on a mug of beer. "Come on Freedom," I taunted. "Get smarter."

Freedom growled, pointing his iron scimitar menacingly at me and lifted his shield back into a defensive position. Only after almost three weeks have passed and we were already naturals at combat, which shocked our mentor deeply. Apart from teaching us various strategies and melee abilities, Haseo had also taught us other combat skills that were considered just as important, such as Prayer and Constitution, and went over survival skills like Firemaking and Fishing for our benefits.

There were also some skills that involved the trades, such as Smithing and Crafting in case we didn't want to be fighters anymore or we wanted to make good money. I wasn't as good as making clothes like Freedom when we had slaughtered cows to train and decided to tan the hides into leather, but making urns were a specialty of mine as I had them by the hundreds before the day was over. Haseo was very proud of us both after only teaching us it for a short amount of time.

Eilish and Silvernigh were also very good at crafting. Freedom and I were shocked to find out that their crafting levels were both 30 and that they had easily made their own clothes, which I figured wasn't too much of a surprise as women were generally better at sewing than men. However, I only felt myself adoring Eilish more and more as I watched her train and work hard every single day that passed. Her bowmanship was something to be admired, as even Haseo with his years of experience only was better than her by a squeak. Silvernigh proved to be the same as well when he had sparred her with magic in order to test her level.

Strangely, the three newbies that were also originally in our group have mysteriously vanished the day after they were assigned. Haseo told us that there were always newcomers that ditched within the first week, so we shouldn't worry about it much. I decided to trust our mentor about it as I decided not to think any farther on the matter. The days passed fast, with Freedom and I already at Combat Level 20 with 20 Prayer. The exam was tomorrow, and Haseo thought that we should get some last minute training in with each other, which was what we were doing right now.

Slicing downwards with my sword, I forced Freedom to block it with his Solarius shield, leaving him open. I followed my assault with a backhand to the face, knocking him back into the dummy again and stunning him. Finally, I leapt with all my strength and generated all my power into a downward slash that landed inches from the fallen Freedom's head. Smirking from my victory, I leapt back and awaited our teacher's comments.

"Not bad." Haseo said, opening a bottle of spirits. I smiled at his praise, because that was going to be the closest thing I'd get to a good job. Freedom slowly picked himself up, his pouty facial expression revealing that he was a little sore from his loss. "Freedom, you need to work on your defence a little more, because you left too many openings in that battle. As for you, Lije, you were ok at combining your attacks into decent combos. However, work on your accuracy more with that funny 2 hander. I'm certain on the Combat exam tomorrow that you both would make atleast Yellow with Eilish and Silvernigh, if not-" Haseo cut himself off.

Ovan and Shino were slowly approaching us with their groups from the other side of the training field. I felt Haseo suddenly tense from sensing their nearby presence, and I didn't blame him for acting the way he is. After all, I'd also be very, very sore and bitter too if Eilish... I shuddered at the nightmarish thought, not wanting to think anymore on the subject. Just if I had summoned her from my thoughts, I noticed that she and Silvernigh were coming up from behind us.

"Hi Haseo." Shino cheerfully bubbled, making our teacher flinch. She was still dressed in her usual pink mage attire with her pink airspike. Ovan nodded respectfully at us with his cool charisma, and I had noticed that he still carried no visible weapon, leading me to believe that he was also some sort of mage. Looking over their students, I noticed that Ovan's group only consisted of two males and one female, leading to believe that some of his members were missing as well. One of the males was a bear of a man carrying a huge steel longsword with no armour, and he had a missing eye that also made him stand out. The other was more frail and carried a shortbow strapped to his back, signifying that he was a ranger. The female looked to be a mage as she was carrying a staff.

Although both our group and Ovan's group seemed shorter on members, Shino's was still at the full seven with mages and warriors. Unfortunately, they were all male and had no doubt noticed the two eye-catchers that we had, eating up all the eye candy. Freedom's face turned beet red in anger as a blue eyed mage from Shino's group stepped up, slicked back his brown hair, and tried to put his arm around Silvernigh. "Hey baby girl." The cheesy bastard purred, making all of us either sweatdrop, facepalm, or look away from the shame. "Why don't you say we get supper and find a nice bed where-" He was cut off as Silvernigh casually slapped his outstretched hand away and fired an air bolt directly at his family jewels with her own mindspike, close range too.

Shino chuckled sheepishly as she casted some sort of healing magic on the mage's privates after he had passed out from screaming in agony. The strawberry blonde maintained her bored expression after his buddies carried him away, now all looking fearfully at her. Freedom sighed in happiness as he stared at her with complete adoration on his face, completely off in la la land. Frowning at his un-manly actions, I slapped him across the face.

"Thanks." Freedom said, rubbing his face. "I needed that." I nodded, glad to have my best friend back to reality. Shino remained with Ovan and his group as Haseo merely stared coldly at the couple, still as a stone and just as motionless. Finally he sighed and said, "What's up?" I could tell our mentor was desperately trying to hold onto the conversation.

Ovan stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Shino again. "Shino and I merely wanted to wish your group luck tomorrow on the examinations, nothing more." The pink mage nodded, grateful that her lover could summarize for her due the akwardness of everything. It wasn't easy being around someone that have already confessed their feelings for you, especially if those feelings were strong ones too. Haseo looked down, making his bangs cover his eye, scowling. Looking around, I noticed that everyone were as worried as me that our mentor would snap at any moment and create a large scale battle that could end up being him restrained by the Lumbridge guards and imprisoned.

"Well then." Our teacher smirked darkly, one that radiated pure hatred. Pulling out another bottle of alcohol from God knows where, he took a guzzle before whipping the bottle onto the dirt floor, violently shattering it. Everyone flinched minus Ovan. "The great mages Shino and Ovan. Supposedly second best couple only next to the legendary Zezima, with their sidekick Haseo the Terror of Death." I felt my eyebrows raise at the title he just called himself. Terror of Death? Freedom noticed my confusion and whispered "Legendary Pker." Beside me. Was our great mentor a really powerful player killer in the past with Shino and Ovan?

Shino flinched. "I'm sorry Haseo. I just don't love you back. I'm happy with Ovan and," She paused, laying her head on Ovan's shoulder. "We have planned on getting married in two weeks." I felt my jaw drop with my friends from her brutality towards our teacher's feelings. Was her nice front only a mask from her true inner cruelty?

Haseo was trembling violently, much to our fear. Stepping back, I stretched my arm out and gently forced Eilish back, with Freedom doing the same to Silvernigh. Our mentor was now a volcano that could blow any moment; a disaster that would not be curbed. We definitely didn't want our ladies being in the way of Haseo's rage. Especially mine. I blushed deeply from thinking that very naughty thought, confusing Eilish as she looked at my now very red face.

Luckily, Lady Deathknell decided to warp in right there with her usual blue and gold attire and flaming red hair, defusing the already climaxed situation. "Shino, Ovan. Report to my office immediately. We have some classified matters to discuss that requires your groups as well. Shino, your group is already there." She teleported them and Ovan's groups away, leaving us to stand with our poor mentor who was now on his knees with moisture dripping from his cheeks. Eilish and Silvernigh sweetly and gently hugged him, trying to comfort our broken-hearted teacher. Freedom and I looked away from his sadness, trying to give him some respect and dignity at his current situation.

"I'm sorry." Haseo growled darkly after a moment later. "Let's get back to training, shall we?" We all followed him as he walked towards a small combat arena in the opposite area of the academy. "This is a practice area with the same magical properties as the Dueling arenas in Al-Kharid, meaning you guys can pummel each other as much as you want and you wouldn't die." I nodded with everyone having already been there to tan the hides for crafting with our teacher. "You have all trained enough, and now it's time for you to test each other. Lije, you'll be going against Eilish to determine this group's leader for the exam. She already has beaten Silvernigh in a match like you and Freedom had earlier." Silvernigh crossed her arms and pouted while Eilish smiled cutely as she unsheathed her Firebrand. I gulped, looking panicked at Haseo, who merely raised an eyebrow in question at my odd reaction. Freedom shared my pained expression as he knew what I was going through while Silvernigh merely cheered on the sidelines yelling for Eilish to kick my ass.

* * *

"Come on Lije!" Eilish taunted, gracefully dancing around the field with her bow as we walked into the ring. I weakly unsheathed and lifted my sword up in an defensive position, not having any heart to fight. How could I find any pleasure in to be as cold as to hurt the girl I have such strong feelings for? Who would?

I noticed that many members from other groups were approaching our area, enjoying the prospect of a good fight. Kite and Black Rose were already casually lounging on the bleachers with their groups, wanting to get a scope of the competition they would receive tomorrow. I had heard from Haseo that the top two groups' leaders would receive a bonus with their average salary, and they were free to spend it however they want. When I had asked him how much was he getting paid to train us, he shrugged nonchantly and said, "I don't know. Like ten million a day or something. I personally don't care since all I need is my beer." My jaw practically hit the ground from dropping that far! Haseo was stacked, even if he was spending it on all the wrong things.

Looking back to the young couple, I theorized they were most likely to be saving up for some romantic trip or some sort of expensive gift for each other. Sighing, I looked away when they began kissing each other passionately, I turned back to Eilish and stared longingly at her. When will I get the chance to win this girl's heart?

Suddenly, the crowd began to yell and scream. I was confused to as what was going on until I felt multiple arrows whistle by me, barely missing my head. The match had already begun? Eilish grinned as she leapt back with her unbelievable agility and sent another barrage of projectiles that I was forced to block by ducking under my my two hander. "Come on Lije! If you don't fight back, how will you win?" Eilish laughed while I scowled.

I tried anticipating her arrows, but they were flying at such a sonic speed that it was nearly impossible telling where they would go. Thinking quickly, I grabbed a nearby training dummy and ducked behind it, blocking her arrows. The spectators suddenly began jeering at me. Tough crowd, I realized, but atleast I was safe. "Hey!" Eilish pouted cutely, distracting my attention once again. "Well ok. If you won't play fair, neither will I." She began launching arrows while sprinting around, soon turning the dummy into a pin cushion.

"Dammit!" I swore as I grabbed onto a sharpened arrow edge that had somehow pierced completely through the dummy, accidentally dropping it. That proved to be a fatal mistake as I knew I was screwed for letting myself open again.

Spinning her Firebrand bow around, she unleashed a arrow that I tried to bat away. However, when I did, it exploded and gave off a flashbang that made my eyes scream in agony. I swung my sword blindly around in panic to only receive another shot that pierced right through an tiny opening on my iron armour, making me yell in pain. How the hell did Eilish could hit such a small target from so far away? Growling in anger, I willed myself to calm down as my eyes began to revert back to normal. Unfortunately, that mean yet beautiful and amazing girl wouldn't let up as she kept sending barrages of missiles at my location, forcing me to dance like an idiot that made the spectators roar in laughter. I felt my hitpoints dripping away rapidly like water from a bucket with a hole when she tagged me a couple of times.

Face red from embarrassment, I had enough and decided to charge her head on. The proved to a fatal mistake as she easily dodged my first slash and gracefully jump kicked me in the chest, doubling me over and gave her the chance to shoot a much heavier arrow that had some sort of rope that bound my feet together. Tripping, I was completely helpless as I lost my grip on Flamberge and couldn't move. Eilish decided to be brutal as she shot more and more of those rope arrows at me, pinning me completey to the ground. The crowd and even Haseo were stunned, but I was shocked the most to find myself beaten so easily. Eilish smiled sweetly at the trussed up me on the ground and lifted her bow to the crowd. The cheering was wild.

Finally, Haseo coughed. "You've done very well Eilish. Beating a warrior, and a strong one too, when melee is supposed to be a ranger's weakness." He looked at me disappointedly, still all tied up and flushed. He then turned to the audience as he walked into the ring. "Everyone, I give you Eilish, soon to be the best ranger in all of Gielinor! She has surpassed even me in range after a period of only about three weeks, and I declare her as this group's leader!" I looked down, ashamed and not wanting to hear the insults from the spectators anymore...

* * *

"Lije." I heard Eilish coming from behind me. "You didn't go to the celebratory supper Haseo treated us to. Are you ok?" I didn't want to be around anyone anymore after what happened today, so I went to the Lumbridge church and sat on the top of the tower. How did she not understand how I felt? "I'm ok." I lied, still not wanting to look at her. Everyone had mocked me for the loss.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around me from behind. My eyes widened as she pulled back just as quick. "I'm sorry if I had to win like that."

She sat down beside me, her beautiful legs also dangling over the edge. I made the mistake of glancing at her in the moonlight and was unfortunately reminded why I had feelings for her. I just loved everything about her, and not just her looks. Her personality was just so perfect and she was just everything I would ever want in a girl. Eilish looked curiously at me for staring at her. "You're looking at me funny."

Blushing, I looked back down. "Sorry." I hoped I wasn't creeping her out unintentionally. She chuckled, punching me gently on the shoulder before pulling out a small package that smelled amazing. "Eat up." She grinned, tossing the food at me.

Fried Shrimp! I quickly devoured the food, savouring the taste. Eilish laughed out loud as she watched me cheerfully eat, demeanor completely changed. Finishing, I turned back to her happily. "Thank you." She smiled gently.

We spent the remainder of the night looking down on all of Lumbridge, enjoying all the splendor of lights turning on at night. Maybe I really didn't mind her bossing over me after all.

* * *

Chapter 3 finished!

Trivia:

A powerful range combo that I hadn't seen many use on mages is to use fragmentaion shot and kick. It has the same effect with slaughter as it forces movement or target.

Eilish actually hadn't go all out in her battle with Lije. Remember as women aren't always generally weak!

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Poor me.

Author's note:

The day of the combat exam has arrived! I had to pass three weeks in succession last chapter because it would speed up the events. Having final exams coming up is really being a pain. Updates will be slowing... again. Sorry!

* * *

So in case everyone is somewhat confused, I'll be explaining what Jagex and Zezima did in more depth right now.

1. Incarnates all kill one other in order to stop Saradomin. Zezima had to sacrifice half of his maximum life span in order to create a time warp that alters the present and sends them to the future. Jagex (Past revealed later) helps him with his powers, resulting in the incarnates regenerating and reborn with new aliases.

2. No one remember any events prior to the incarnates (I will be writing a prequel about their genesis) apart from those who were really close to them. E.g Family, close friends, lovers. Also, there are incarnates for every Runescape god, as this will come into play later. All their current legendary weapons will be noted in the prequel too.

3. Everyone still remembers Zezima because he wasn't an incarnate, so everything that has happened in his life only seemed like a year ago to everyone in the 12th age. In truth, his wife and son are dead as well as the incarnates's past friends and lovers. However, only the people who remembred the incarnates will be reborn with them, not including Uloveme and Suomi.

* * *

Still needing OC's!

* * *

Chapter 4: Test day!

* * *

"Hah!" A shapely brown-haired woman with the dark eyes yelled as she used her chaos rapier to cut apart a dark beast with ease. "Too easy!" The monster's carcass disappeared into the ground, leaving a unnatural bow and bones behind.

A younger Zezima laughed as he watched his best friend train, enjoying her graceful movements with the powerful sword. He looked at his own Saradomin Godsword that was missing a final piece required to complete it, although he could still use it in combat. Uloveme noticed his diverted attention as she picked up the bow and sat beside him, sheathing her sword. "Something wrong?"

"No." He smiled, setting the powerful weapon down. "Just remembering that the final piece required to complete this is still out there somewhere. You get something?" His companion lifted her prize, smiling mischievously. They were both out on a slaying mission for Turael, and apparently these dark beasts were apparently no match for the powerful duo. Fifty dark beasts were slain in less than an hour between them both. "Guess it's me inviting you to dinner, again." Zezima sweatdropped. He had always lost at those bets they make while slaying.

"Only a dark bow." Uloveme frowned, fiddling with the powerful weapon. "I'll make sure to sell it at the Grand Exchange later. May we go now?" Suddenly, she slipped in the bloodbath they had created and landed right in Zezima's lap, forcing him to wrap his arms around her.

Blushing, the two disentangled themselves from each other and looked away awkwardly. Zezima coughed and gently set Uloveme on the ground and picked up his Godsword. "Let's go. I heard Lumbridge has this new restaurant open that served something called fried shrimp..."

* * *

Jagex sighed as he looked at the legendary adventurer. The time alteration required Zezima to leave his wife and child behind in order to jump to the 12th Age, when everyone have forgotten all about the incarnates and the events prior to the near destruction of Gilenor from Saradomin's rage when consumed by his darkness. So far, they had been lucky enough to first find that boy, Lije, who was the most likely candidate to be the God of Judgment's reincarnation. However, Zezima merely kept up his statue-like appearance as he stood in the cave that he and Uloveme first touched each other like that. The place that told him that she was the one.

And yet, she was gone just like that. Not even two years and just after they had their first child. Why did life have to be like this?

Roaring in rage, he threw his completed Saradomin godsword on the ground and began to stomp on it. "It's all your fault!" Zezima swore at the powerful weapon. "If it weren't for you, they'd still be here!" Jagex looked on expressionlessly, showing no trace of emotion. "Doing that won't bring them back." However, he merely attacked the sword with new fervor.

After a moment, Zezima collapsing to his knees, exhausted. The legendary adventurer sobbed heartbrokenly as he remembered his now deceased loved ones, not even knowing the location of their bodies. The Saradomin Godsword still had its sparkle as no scratch or dent had been made on it. Jagex looked away and huffed, taking a crystal ball out of his hand that revealed the face of the likely Saradomin incarnate. "Saradomin... When will you awaken and protect this world once again?"

* * *

"Welcome to the annual 12th Age's Combat Exam!" Lady Deathknell shouted over the overexcited crowd. "Started in the fifth age by my great ancestor, the Combat academy had flourished and evolved over the passing of time, becoming the splendor it is now today!" I cheered happily with everyone as the exams were about to begin.

Freedom elbowed me, diverting my attention. I had learned that some people were already betting on the groups that were going to win, and apparently most of them had bet on either Ovan's or us. Also, their fourth member was going to be making an appearance today. I however still only saw the same three members lounging beside the training armour with Ovan.

"Lije!" Eilish bounced up happily to me. "You ready?" I smiled at her antics, having forgiven her for making me the laughingstock of the Combat Academy. However, I knew that I had competition for this girl now since her looks and combat skills have attracted a decent amount of admirers. And I really meant a decent amount. A group, mainly boys, had been following her around ever since she had beaten me soundly. To my dismay, Eilish seemed to actually like all the attention she was receiving.

Silvernigh lazily twirled her mindspike as she walked up from behind Freedom, making him blush. I noticed that we all were wearing new armour for the exam, as Freedom and I had swapped our iron platebodies and legs for steel ones. Eilish now wore some funny brown-gold ranger armour and Silvernigh now had a reddish robe on. I also observed that none of us was wearing any headgear, which made me wonder if we should really all get some.

Suddenly...

TO BE CONTINUED! I'M EVIL, AREN'T I? =) WORK CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS!


End file.
